1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a data federation system and method for a sociality storage service configured by integrating different types of cloud storage spaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing is a combination of data as a service (DaaS) and utility computing, and relays on software as a service (SaaS) and a utility computing model. The SaaS, a cousin of DaaS, is a software delivery model in which a software infrastructure is provided to a virtual storage space of an individual user, and utility computing refers to an ability to meter an offered service, involving a user and an administrator monitoring an amount of storage for storage management.
In cloud computing, private data management may be enabled on demand using various devices, recently using a smart phone. Using a smart phone, a service for accessing a large capacity storage device, a data sharing service, and the like, may be provided.
Data management in cloud computing is based on virtualization of an independent service space, and a federation technology for data federation on various enterprise-level clouds is proposed.